metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 secrets
Character Secrets Sokolov When in Rassvet during the Virtuous Mission, if you shoot bullets through the windows of the house Sokolov is being kept in, he'll cry out, "Stop!" Throwing a grenade into the room results in Sokolov being killed. Throwing a snake into the room causes Sokolov to say, "Get off me!" If you try to enter Sokolov's room wearing the Raikov mask, Major Zero will call you and demand you take it off, just because Sokolov "won't like it." Ocelot Killing Ocelot after Naked Snake knocks him unconscious at the beginning of the game results in a Time Paradox. When fighting him at Bolshaya Past, if you dangle off the cliff, the Ocelot Unit will laugh at Snake. If you shoot at a beehive while fighting him, he will spin his revolvers to kill them, leaving him open for shots for a few seconds. You can have a duel with Ocelot by walking up to the edge of the cliff. Upon seeing you do this, Ocelot will do the same and request a duel. If you play with your SAA, Ocelot will notice this and juggle his. You can also shoot Ocelot's hat off. Wearing the Crocodile Cap during the fight will result in the Ocelot Unit laughing at Snake. The End When the cutscene at Ponizovje finishes, you will have a short amount of time to shoot him. However, doing this means that he will be replaced by the Ocelot Unit during the fight at Sokrovenno. To do kill him properly, acquire the SVD sniper rifle from the dock to the left before going into the main warehouse. When The End explodes, be sure to move quickly or you will be hit by the flying wheel of the wheelchair. When you are fighting The End at Sokrovenno, save the game and play it again in a week or set the PlayStation 2's clock forward a week. When you starting playing, a cutscene will begin with Snake sneaking up on The End, only to find him dead from having to wait so long. You can obtain The End's sniper, the Mosin Nagant, by wearing down his stamina. To obtain his camouflage, you have to hold him up and point the gun at his head and away from his head three times. Wearing it when fighting him in Sokrovenno results in the stealth meter going to 100%. To easily find The End's location, use the Konami Code. Open up the map and press the folliwng buttons on the d-pad: ↑, ↑, ↓, ↓, ←, →, ←, →, , and . The End's location will then be revealed on the map. If you exit the map or leave the screen, you will have to input it again. Granin Before entering Granin's room, you can shoot objects in his room, resulting in him yelling, "Quiet!" You can also try wearing the mask resembling Raikov and try entering the room. After speaking with him, if you stay outside his room, you'll hear him talk about random things. Knocking on his door will also irritate him. Volgin When Colonel Volgin is about to torture Snake, depending on how many serious injuries Snake has suffered, you will get a certain response. For many serious injuries, Volgin will say, "You're a tough one my friend, a lesser man would be dead by now." For a moderate amount of serious injuries, Volgin will say, "Hmm... you've certainly seen your share of battles. Consider yourself lucky. I am about to show you what hell is really like." And for very few serious injuries, Volgin will say, "What a beautiful body you have, like a newborn baby. But not for long..." If you hold L2 during the torture sequence, Snake will not be hurt at all. When Snake fights Volgin, if you wear the mask resembling Raikov, he will slowly walk up to Snake, questioning him if he is really Raikov. This leaves him open for some easy headshots. You can also throw a Russian Glowcap on the floor, which will absorb the electrical shocks of Volgin. If you have captured a Tree Frog, you can set it free near Volgin, resulting in him attacking it. Guards Blowing up certain buildings in an area using TNT effects the guards in that area. To make the sentries hungry, demolish the buildings that contain food. Sentries will then start complaining about how hungry they are, making them easier to find. They can also be distracted with food that you throw out. You can even throw out poisoned food to kill them when they eat it. Hungry soldiers can also be knocked out faster when taken down. You can also demolish the buildings that contain ammo. The effect that this has is that guards will have a very limited supply of ammo. First they will use their rifle, with a two clip reload maximum. Last, they will use their pistols with a seemingly infinite clip. Using Snakes as Weapons Tranquilizing a poisonous snake traps it in a cage. You can then add it to your selection of weapons. When it's selected throw it at a guard, they will get bitten and die. End-of-Game Bonuses *If Snake selects the unloaded revolver during the final confrontation with Ocelot, he will start the next playthrough with an SAA. *Defeating the Boss (i.e., completing the game) allows Snake to begin the next time with her Patriot machine gun, complete with infinite ammo. *Beating the game also gives Snake the Tuxedo camouflage. The Kerotan Frogs There are 64 Kerotan Frogs in the game, one in every area. Areas which Snake visits during both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater have two different frogs. Shooting all 64 frogs gives Snake the Stealth Camouflage item the next playthrough. Prison Cell Radio Frequency The radio frequency to escape the cell can be seen a number of times throughout the game. *In the cut scene where Snake's discovered and beat by Colonel Volgin a few times on the top left corner of the blue print is the frequency. *During the torture scene if you press R1 you will see The Sorrow holding up a sign containing the frequency *If you throw the food back to Johnny three times a cutscene will happen. Press R1 and you will see the code on the back of the photograph of his family. *When Sokolov and Snake are conversing in the west wing, the frequency can be seen at the top of a Shagohod blueprint. *In the Survival Viewer, press R1 to view Snake, then spin Snake around and when you return to the game he will puke. The guard will open the door to investigate and Snake can use the opportunity to attack. *Remove the bullet The Boss shot you with by using the Fork. This will allow Snake to use the Fake Death Pill, which can be used to escape the cell as well. Guy Savage Go to sleep (save) in the prison cell. When you load the file, you'll get to play the Guy Savage mini-game, which is apparently Snake's nightmare. Afterwards, call Major Zero so he can remind Snake what year it is (in-game wise), call Sigint so he can share his worst nightmare, call EVA so she can offer Snake sympathy, and call Para-Medic so Snake can scold her for talking about Dracula and making him have the nightmare. Cutscene Secrets Transmitter Leave the transmitter in Snake's back when you leave the cell. When you arrive at the cave where you meet EVA, it will trigger a hilarious cutscene where EVA takes the transmitter out for you. Last view of Ocelot During the award ceremony with the President, if you press R1 and look at the window you will see Ocelot looking in. C3 Countdown Clock During the cutscene after you plant the C3, press R1 at the right time to see The Sorrow holding a countdown clock, showing how long until the C3 explodes. The Boss and The Sorrow After you deliver the final blow to The Boss, press R1, and you shall see The Boss and The Sorrow as ghostly apparitions watching Snake, smiling at him, as they disappear into the air. See Also * Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations * The Cardboard Box * Time Paradox category:Game secrets category:Metal Gear Solid 3